


Everybody Wants To Be a Cat

by MeansToOffend (goodmorning)



Series: Ev'rybody Wants To Be a Cat [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NHL Season, Multi, Timestamp, this won't make any sense if you haven't read the other ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorning/pseuds/MeansToOffend
Summary: A few small bits and pieces from the rest of the series that aren't long enough to stand alone.





	1. He Always Has a Welcome Mat

When Meg and Willie get to Van Isle there's a lot to do. Four people trying to get a motel and marina back off the ground is, unsurprisingly, pretty difficult. The marina has to be repaired and updated, the motel itself has to be repaired and updated, the kitchen and the menu have to be repaired and, yes, updated. Local ingredients have to be sourced for the food, contractors have to be sourced for the repairs, and staff have to be sourced for the whole thing.

In short, they don't have time to think about the Aaron thing for the first two weeks.

After things settle down, they can't stop.

Willie takes a day off to go fly fishing and brings back an extra trout for Aaron; Meg cooks them and finds herself reaching for her phone to send him a picture. Willie grills out on Canada Day, keeps looking over his shoulder to make comments to someone who's not there; Meg, in the kitchen, momentarily forgets she has no helper to slice tomatoes. 

\--

They start to get used to it, as the months go by. Then September happens, and Aaron is playing in the World Cup, until he isn't. They're watching when he takes the hit, and Willie's face goes that special kind of grim. When the concussion is reported, he's already halfway through dialing the number before Meg stops him.

"He said he didn't want us to call. We have to respect that," she says, and she's not wrong. Also, now that he thinks about it, Aaron should be keeping quiet anyway. Phone conversations are the last thing he needs.

\--

October happens, and Aaron's playing again, brand-new A shining bright white on his chest, and Meg finds herself staring down the phone every time he plays.

"We still can't," Willie says, and it's still true.

\--

The motel landline rings. Meg peers idly at the number and freezes. It's Aaron. 

She can't think of any reason he might be calling unless - _oh, no, he's probably met someone else._ She wants to be happy for him but she can't, and it's an awful thought, and she picks up the phone so she can stop thinking it.

"Aaron?" she asks tentatively.

"Hi, Meg," Aaron says back, and it's so nice to hear his voice except that he's crying.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" she asks, slipping the endearment in without a thought, and covers the receiver. "Willie, phone!" 

\--

Willie, in the back office, picks up the phone, expecting it to be about the warranty on the new oven or someone wanting the rundown on the marina specs, but instead it's Aaron, attempting badly and weepily to apologise. It's still the best sound Willie's heard in a while, and it almost knocks the wind out of him.

"Aaron," he says, surprising himself, and Aaron stops. "We understand." That sets Aaron off again, and his crying makes Meg cry, and then Willie's crying too, blowing his nose while Meg tells Aaron their travel plans.

"We'll see you next week, Eks," Willie says, and hangs up so he can start to worry about it.

\--

They're cuddled up on the couch with a couple glasses of wine when Willie asks, "Can we really do this? _Should_ we really do this?"

"If he wants to, I say we should," Meg says. "We know how we messed up, we won't do it again, and we miss him."

"That's kind of a big 'if.'"

"Is it?" Meg asks, and watches as Willie nods in understanding.

\--

Willie picks up his pace when Meg darts ahead, dropping their suitcases when he's near enough to catching up and enveloping her and Aaron in a much-needed hug. Afterwards he smiles, and lets Aaron put their bags in the back, and thinks, _yeah, Meg was right._

\--

They drink, and talk, and Meg shoots Willie a little _I told you so_ glance when Aaron says he wants to get back together.

Aaron cries.

Meg kisses him on the cheek.

Willie squeezes their hands.

It's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm still a little obsessed with the whole "other side of the story" thing, idk  
> \- Also trying to take my mind off Marshmallow 


	2. When Playing Jazz

Jonny doesn't like to leave his bets unpaid for very long, so when he and Sasha take a breather from their bye week sex holiday and he realises he still owes Bjugs, he's understandably pretty horrified.

Also, _what the fuck does Bjugs even want?_

He finds Sasha in the kitchen and starts to bounce ideas off him. Sasha shoots them down with the same precision he uses on the ice. Jonny starts to get a little desperate.

"What if I just go to Publix and get him a couple chickens?"

"He likes chicken, yes, but it sounds too much like a bad joke."

"What the hell can I get him, then?" Jonny finally asks in the general direction of the ceiling.

"Well," Sasha says with a grin, "there is always Rau."

\--

Jonny, by way of a really nice blowjob, convinces Sasha to help him kidnap Rau. Step one is coming up with an excuse to get him here alone.

Step two, once _We need you to settle a bet_ works, is to get him in Jonny's car. Barky has half a foot on him, so it shouldn't be hard even if he decides to kick up a fuss. 

_I got u ur present_ , Jonny texts Bjugs while they wait.

_I'm at Troch's._ , Bjugs texts back. _Can it wait?_

And Rau's Uber pulls up outside. He gets out looking all rumpled, wearing a Panthers T-shirt and yawning. He's got a cowlick sticking up on the side of his head and a bruise on his jaw, but Jonny figures Bjugs will still like him anyway. 

"I need you to come with me," Jonny says, pulling Rau towards his car after the Uber leaves.

"Where?" Rau asks, and Jonny turns to tell him not to ask questions. This is how he notices the number 21 on Rau's shirt. This is how Rau notices him noticing. "Oh. Uh, I crashed at Troch's last night. He let me borrow this," he says, and Jonny shrugs it off and keeps dragging.

\--

When the two of them pull up to Troch's, Rau is quiet and a little confused-looking. Jonny just tows him along to the front door and rings the doorbell.

Troch answers it in just his boxers, which is completely normal for Troch. He gives an exaggeratedly suggestive wink to Rau in his shirt, which is also totally within usual Troch parameters.

Jonny drags Rau inside. Troch shuts the door behind them "Is Bjugs-?" Jonny starts to ask him, but stops.

"Who was at the door?" Bjugs asks, wandering out of Troch's kitchen clad only in a pair of sweatpants. Suddenly things are nowhere close to normal.

"Um," Jonny says, helpfully, because _Bjugs_ has a _hickey_ on his _collarbone_ and _nothing makes sense_.

"So what's the present, then?" Bjugs asks, in a way that makes it clear he's only feigning interest to be polite. Jonny points wordlessly to Rau, who grins and turns his head so Bjugs can see the bow Jonny stuck to his jaw in the car. The bow Jonny put there to cover up that bruise, which...

"I'm just going to go home, then," Jonny says, backing out.

__

_Helping u prank ME totally counts_ , Jonny texts Troch while Sasha's cooking dinner.

_lol_ , is all he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This team is ruining my life, I swear.  
> \- #92 :(((((((


	3. Who Wants To Dig

Sasha likes men.

He never says as much to anyone, but he throws himself into hockey and ignores girls, and some days that feels like admission enough. At 16, he becomes the youngest player in the Liiga to get a point. He also develops a crush on his teammate. 

Kalle is loud and fun. He has light brown hair and an infectious smile. He also has a girlfriend.

Sasha mostly tries not to think about it.

Unfortunately, he lives in a town where hockey is just about the only thing to do on a Saturday night. People know his face everywhere he goes. Picking up isn't really a possibility. So he waits, through two years of great hockey and falling out of lust, for the day he can fly into Newark, New Jersey and take his first steps into the NHL.

He's drafted by the Panthers, which is exciting for two reasons: 

First of all, they have a winger, one who's going to be _his_ winger, who can pass like nobody Sasha's played with before and who's just won the Calder.

Secondly, he's finally going to be able to have a personal life.

\--

Sasha is never quite sure how it happens, but somehow he always ends up talking to women. Even in gay bars, there they are, gravitating right to him, and he's really not sure how to get away from them. It's a pretty big cockblock, and the occasional traded handjobs in bathrooms aren't really good enough for him to want to put up with it. So he kind of stops going out as often. It stays that way once the season really starts, because then he has the team to worry about, and they're as bad as some of the women at taking no for an answer.

On the few occasions he does go out, he starts to perfect picking up, getting in and out of the bar before he can have his ears talked off. This is how he spends his first season in the NHL: going home with a different guy every other week or so.

His second season is spent figuring out that he has a type. Sasha likes men who are tall and well-muscled, with light brown hair and nice smiles, and if he doesn't see anyone like that within his first five minutes at a given bar, he's almost definitely going to spend the night talking to women. Honestly, it kind of grows on him; most of them are nice, and just want someone to talk to about their problems, and he discovers that he's actually pretty good at giving advice to people.

He also develops a crush on a teammate. 

Huby is tall and well-muscled, with light brown hair and a beautifully awkward smile, and Sasha is so into him. But Huby is so into women, picking up almost constantly, and Sasha mostly tries not to think about it.

His third year in the league, when Troch gets tripped and they lose, upsettingly, in New York, Sasha can't sleep. He heads to the icemaker, figuring a cold glass of water will help. He's in the process of glaring at the machine murderously when Huby rounds the corner.

He's with a guy. A friend, Sasha thinks at first, but they come over to the stairwell and they smell like sex and that is very much not something Sasha knew about Huby at all.

Maybe next season he'll actually do something about his dumb teammate crush.

\--

Except "next season" sees Huby's leg get fucked up, and everything about the team is fucked up, and in December his back gets fucked up. He still manages to keep it together until January, when Finland's World Juniors team is completely shit and it's just one thing too much.

That's when Huby starts coming over, and fetching things for him, and sitting way too close to him on the couch when they watch games. Sasha really starts to wonder then. He wonders more when they start calling each other by their first names, and more still when Jonny rescues Sasha from an unpleasant conversation with a handsy drunk, and most of all when they just start hanging out all the time.

\--

Jags calls Sasha out on his crush after their first with-contact practice. Sasha shrugs, but he blushes harder than he's ever blushed before and he knows he's not fooling anyone.

Still, he doesn't really mind.

\--

After their first game back together, after his pass to Jonny hits the back of the net and they celly together for the first time, Sasha finally gets hit on in a bar by a man instead of a woman. It feels kind of unfair that the universe would only let him have this after he's stopped wanting it, but have it he does. Still, Jonny comes to rescue him again, and Sasha's so thrilled he can't help but wink at the guy as they leave.

They're sitting on his couch with the TV on. Shoes squeak in the background as he asks Jonny what he should ask for as bet payment. He waits, staring at Jonny from way too close, watching him think. A buzzer sounds.

Jonny says, "I think you should fuck me."

Sasha freezes. Never in a million years did he anticipate Jonny doing anything other than making a joke or, at most, asking for a kiss, yet here they are.

And then Jonny kisses him.

It takes his brain a minute to come back online, but when it does he kisses back, tipping Jonny slowly backwards in an attempt to get at his pants. Jonny gasps, and he stops and worries for a moment before he's pulled back down.

When Sasha finally manages to get Jonny's dick out he's incredibly done with waiting. He leans down and gets his mouth on it without even thinking, and when Jonny's hips buck he just pins them down and keeps going until Jonny says something in a language Sasha doesn't know and pushes him off.

He wants to ask if Jonny's still fine, but he doesn't. It probably still shows on his face, though. Jonny looks at him consideringly for a long time, anyway.

"Lube?" he finally asks, and Sasha nods, words escaping from his mind before he can say them. All he can do is help Jonny up, take him to the bedroom, and go get the lube out of his suitcase.

He comes back with it, and Jonny immediately blurts, "Take your shirt off?" It's adorable, so he does. Then he stands there, shirtless, waiting for Jonny to take a hint. It takes a while, but Sasha's not judging him for that, especially not when he looks the way he looks.

"You want me or you?" Sasha asks him, lube in hand. 

For someone who reacts so quickly on the ice, Jonny's not very quick at all at deciding here. 

"I'll do it," Jonny says eventually. He reaches out to take the lube from Sasha. Sasha pulls him in for a kiss instead. It's even better than the one on the couch. There's no hesitation, just pure want and Jonny fumbling with his pants, and Sasha lets himself melt into it.

Jonny pushes him back onto the bed, suddenly, but Sasha's not complaining; Jonny is stripping off his pants. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, and it's definitely nothing he hasn't wanted before, but now that he can have it Sasha wants to make sure he appreciates it. 

He appreciates it a lot.

Jonny climbs onto the bed and kneels over Sasha's thighs. His body is long, tanned from too many days outside the rink, and so easy to look at. 

Sasha unbuttons his jeans. Jonny makes a face. He's a little offended until he realizes it wasn't because of him, and then it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Sasha's not sure if he says it aloud or not, but Jonny leans forward and tongues at his cock, and someone moans a little.

"Jonny," Sasha says when he gets his breath back. There's no real reason to say it, but he likes the sound of it when he does.

"Sasha," Jonny says back with a groan in his voice, and Sasha has to bite his lip to keep from saying something ridiculous. Jonny leans in to kiss him, breathing raggedly against his mouth. When he stops and sits up again, pressing back onto his own fingers, it's almost too much.

"Ready," says Jonny, and suddenly it's not enough. He sits up.

"How do you want?" Sasha asks, in English as rough as his voice.

"You won the bet," Jonny tells him, but he takes Sasha's pants off and shoves him back down like he doesn't actually mean it. Sasha's pretty OK with it, and when Jonny actually sits on his cock it's even better than that. He grinds down, slowly, like he's getting used to the sensation. Sasha bites his lip again to keep from cursing. He still barely manages to keep it together as Jonny leans down to kiss him.

Sasha does curse, a lot, when Jonny stops kissing him and starts moving. He has more endurance in his thighs than anyone Sasha's ever done this with before, setting a pace that feels impossibly quick. It's all he can do to get a hand to Jonny's dick, and the noises he gets in response push him closer and closer to the edge. He plants his feet, jerks his hips up into Jonny, and comes with a curse, long and low.

Afterwards, he jerks Jonny off. His dick sends his brain feelings of weird tingly weightlessness as Jonny comes all over his stomach. Sasha pets Jonny's hair while they both come down. It's nice.

He leaves Jonny alone in the bathroom and climbs into bed, tells him to stay when he looks like he might sneak out. Sasha relaxes when Jonny's burrowed down under the covers.

He's almost asleep when Jonny says, "That was nice."

He can't remember their shared adopted language very well, sleepy and fucked-out as he is, but he makes the effort. "It look like you have fun," he says. Not for the first time, he wonders about that. "Next time, is my turn," he says, accidentally, and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I didn't actually intend for this to be as long as it ended up being.
> 
> \- I'm not actually sure it's done but it's definitely done for now.


End file.
